Goodbye
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara leaves for Argo City for good. Sad fic. Add second chapter Kara, Mon-El, and Alura travel back to Earth after they find it threatened by Selena. Supercorp.
1. Goodbye

Kara and Mon-El had returned after retrieving the Kryptonian stone that they needed in order to save Sam and destroy Reign. Lena had worked tirelessly for days in order to save Sam and they did. Sam was back to herself and had no part of Reign left inside of her. Ruby was happy to have her mother back. And everyone at the DEO was glad that Reign was now gone for good. Kara had decided to go back to Argo City and be with her mother and she destroyed the stone in order to make sure that no other Kryptonian would be able to be turned in to another Reign.

The goodbye party for Kara was in full effect, but Lena couldn't help but feel sad. Lena knew that Kara Danvers, her only and best friend, was Supergirl. Lena, Winn, and Alex had created the device that would send Kara back to Argo City to be with her mother and the rest of her people. Lena had broken up with James a few days earlier, knowing that her heart would always belong to Kara, she didn't think that it was fair to him. Kara was leaving in a half an hour and Lena just couldn't bring herself to say anything to Kara about loving her or knowing that she was Supergirl.

Mon-El had approached her and thanked her for all of her help, but Kara had stayed away from her and Lena figured that it was due to Kara not trusting her. Mon-El was going to go to Argo City with Kara, to be with her, he and Imra were now separated by time. James was there saying goodbye to Kara, when he mentioned that they would now be without a bullet-proof superhero. It sort of brought the party down and they decided to send Kara off early. They had given Lena the device to activate because the rest of them knew they wouldn't be able to do it, though they didn't know Lena was going to hate herself for doing it.

"Take care. I love you." Alex said as she hugged Kara again and kissed her forehead.

"You too. And I love you too Alex." Kara said.

"I'll miss you Supergirl." Winn said with a sad smile, "But I'm happy for you."

"I'll miss you too Winn." Kara said as she hugged him.

"Be safe my daughter." J'onn stated as he hugged Kara.

"I love you J'onn. Take care of Alex for me."

"Of course. And I love you too."

"I'll do my best to protect the city." James said softly.

"I know you'll do a good job." Kara said softly back.

Kara said her goodbyes to everyone except Lena, she didn't know what to say to her, she knew just how much she had hurt her friend and she didn't want to make it worse by adding that she was Kara Danvers.

"Goodbye Lena." Kara said as she and Mon-El were standing in the teleportation area.

Lena knew that she had three seconds after she activated the device to say what she needed to before Kara and Mon-El would be transported. She also knew that they didn't have a way back after they were gone.

Lena activated the device, blue lights filled the area where Kara and Mon-El stood, Lena now had her three seconds.

"Goodbye, Kara. I love you." Lena stated just loud enough for Kara to hear with her superhearing.

Kara looked at her with surprise, but before she could say anything, she and Mon-El disappeared.


	2. Hello

Kara couldn't believe what she had heard from Lena, she knew that she was Supergirl. How long had she known? And the last thing that she said to her was that she loved her. Did she mean it? No one else would have been able to hear what Lena had said, she had said it so quiet Kara herself was unsure that she had heard her properly. But it made her think about all the interactions that she had with Lena. All the touches, the smiles, the eyebrows. Kara had always felt something toward Lena, but she had been confused by it. Did she love her the way that she loved her?

"Kara?" Mon-El said as he took Kara's hand in his. "Come on, your mother wanted to know the moment you arrived." Kara pulled her hand from his. "What?"

"I need to get back to Earth." Kara said knowing that she needed to talk to Lena.

"Kara, there is no way back to Earth. The portal only works one way. What is going on?"

"I need to get back there."

"There is no way back Kara." Selena said as she came out of the shadows. "You should have stayed on Earth." Kara and Mon-El turned to face her.

"Why?" Kara demanded an answer.

"Because Reign will kill everyone you ever cared about."

"You! You were the one to send her. I remember you in her fortress."

"And now I will go to Earth and bring her back. Your Earth will be destroyed like your mother did my Krypton."

"No!" Kara said as she rushed to grab Selena, but she disappeared. "We need to get back to Earth." Kara said as she turned to Mon-El.

"Kara?" Alura said as she walking in to the open area.

"Mom. We need to get back to Earth. Selena, she was the one who created Reign."

"Selena is my trusted advisor. She wouldn't do that."

"Yes, she did. I need to get back to Earth. Please tell me you have a way to get back to Earth."

"I do, but Kara I thought that you wanted to be here."

"I do, but Earth needs my help."

"Ma'am there was an unauthorized trip to Earth. Selena is gone and so is a part of the stone." One of Alura's men said.

"You were right. We need to go. Come on." Alura said as she led the way to the teleportation device.

Kara, Mon-El, and Alura arrived on Earth to find everyone in a panic as Selena shot heat vision at everyone within sight. Kara turned to find Alex attempting to take down Selena, with Lena's help who was wearing a suit similar to Alex's. They quickly went joined the fight. Lena froze for a moment when she saw Kara attack Selena. Lena couldn't believe that Kara was back.

Even though to Kara and Mon-El it seemed like they had just left it had been over a month since they had left for the people of Earth. Alex and Lena had both agreed to get Sam and Ruby to somewhere safe and out of Selena's reach. Selena had arrived a week earlier than Kara and Mon-El. Lena had joined the DEO, but was still running L-Corp and CatCo. Alex had taken her under her wing after she had approached Lena after Kara had left. Lena had told Alex that she knew that Kara was Supergirl and that she had loved her which lead to her breaking up with James.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted when she saw Kara, but her head quickly got back in the game.

Lena and Alex both got close enough to Selena to stab her with a Kryptonite sword (Lena) and shoot her with Kryptonite bullets (Alex). Together the two of them killed Selena. J'onn appeared with the stone that sucked Reign, Purity, and Pestilence powers from Selena into it. Then Winn appeared and attached an L-Corp missile to it before sending it in to the sun.

They had barely needed Kara, Alura, or Mon-El's help with dealing with Selena, they all gathered back at the DEO, where they all just gathered around the main table. There were no hugs at this gathering and it surprised Kara. Normally should would have been hugged by at least Alex, Winn, or James. Lena stood off to the side watching, but not joining.

"It was nice of you to come back and help Kara." J'onn stated.

"Of course. Earth is still home to me." Kara said as she noticed that not everyone seemed happy to have her there.

"I need to get back to L-Corp. And handle some of the clean up." Lena said as she turned to leave.

"Lena…" Kara said as she started to head to Lena, but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't Kara. She needs space." Alex said softly.

"Space? Earlier today she told called me Kara and said that she loved me."

"You left over a month ago Kara." Winn said as followed Lena, he knew that she needed a friend.

"Over a month?" Kara said surprised.

"We thought you'd show up sooner since Selena has been here for over a week." J'onn said.

"Over a week! But she just left Argo?"

"Argo is far enough away from Earth that you would experience a time difference. You came in a space ship last time that you were able to get to Argo quicker than teleporting." Alura stated.

"Since when does Miss. Luthor work for the DEO?" Mon-El asked.

"Lena has been here since Kara left. She and Alex have done a great amount of good since you've been gone. They make a good team. They and James have been handling any alien attacks." J'onn said.

"How long did Lena know that I was Supergirl?" Kara asked J'onn, who she knew would have read Lena before letting her join.

"She's always known, Kara. She just let you be Kara with her because that's who she fell in love with first." Alex stated.

"Fell in love with?" Mon-El asked surprised. "Is that why you wanted to come back here?" Mon-El said as he turned to Kara. "You knew that she loved you?"

"I didn't know until we were leaving and she said it before we teleported." Kara said.

"Do you love her?"

"I…I don't know."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did…I do, but…"

"But?"

"I always felt something with her and I never really allowed myself to find out what it was. And I want to find out what it is. It's the reason why I wanted to come back."

"Alex!" Winn shouted from down the hall. And everyone went running to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she went in to medical mode. Lena was laying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't know. She said she wasn't feeling well and then she passed out."

"Oh God. She's been scratched. This looks like an old scratch. She told me she was fine the last time we went again Selena." Alex said as she opened a part of Lena's shirt. "I need to go get the serum from my office." Alex said as she took off.

"I've got her." J'onn said as he picked her up from Winn's arms and headed to the med-bay.

J'onn had just laid Lena on the bed when Alex came running in, she got an IV going and then gave Lena the serum to counteract Pestilence's virus.

"Did we catch it in time?" Winn asked worried.

"I hope so." Alex said as she brushed back Lena's hair.

"How long ago did you go against Selena?" Kara asked as she took Lena's hand in hers.

"A couple of days ago."

"She wanted to die to stop the pain." J'onn said as he read Lena's mind.

"This is my fault." Kara stated, "She was hurting and I did that to her."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Kara, you know Lena. The life that she's had to live with Lillian and Lex. She wants to be free of the stigma attached with her last name. She's tried so hard to prove that she's nothing like them and no one believes that she is. They are all waiting for her to turn. I don't think that she ever will, but there are people who believe otherwise." Alex stated. "When you were gone, she was just going through the motions, she was devastated and we all did our best to help her, but you made her a promise Kara. And you broke it. She deserves better than that."

"She does. I said so many things that after I said them I realized that she was right. Sending James to check her vault was something her mother would do. Giving her a hard time about the kryptonite wasn't the right move either. She was only trying to protect people. Not all Kryptonians that have been here have been good. And I did break my promise to always be here and that I would always protect her."

"But she still loves you." J'onn said, "Even though you broke your promise and you were no longer here, she still loves you."

"I'll make it up to her." Kara stated.

"Good."

"Kara. I need to get back to Argo." Alura said with a small sad smile. "They need their leader. You can come visit anytime you want though you might want to take the space ship."

"I love you mom." Kara said as she hugged Alura.

"I love you too. Take care."

"I will."

"I'll take you to the teleporter." J'onn said as he and Alura exited the med-bay.

"We'll give you some time with Lena. Let me know when she wakes." Alex said as she herded the boys out of the room.

It was a few hours later that Lena had started to wake, she felt her hand in someone's, and she knew immediately that it was Kara's. Kara was home, but Lena didn't know what to do with that information. Kara had stayed by her side, never leaving, afraid that if she left something would happen to Lena. She need to talk to her and tell her just how much she loved her. She had thought for the several hours about what she truly felt toward Lena.

"Lena?" Kara said softly as Lena started to stir.

"Kara?" Lena whispered.

"I'm here."

Lena opened her eyes to find blue ones staring at her, Lena gave Kara's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." Lena whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am at fault here. I broke my promise and I ignored my heart for too long." Kara said as she leaned more toward Lena.

"Ignored your heart for too long?"

"I have always felt something toward you Lena. I'm sorry for all that I have done the past couple of months. I should have told you just how much you mean to me. I love you Lena. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I should have told you so long ago. I have loved you for so long. Back before I started dating Mon-El I had always felt something toward you, but I never really knew what it was until you were dying from Pestilence's virus. I wouldn't have been able to survive if you didn't."

"I love you too." Lena said softly and Kara gently leaned down and kissed her.

"I will never leave you again. I will prove to you everyday just how much I love you and how much you deserve the world."

And Kara did just that. She even took Lena to visit her mother and introduce them. She proved to Lena just how much she loved her everyday.


End file.
